The Master of Death
by Dragon Lord 1996
Summary: See the life of Harry Potter as master of death in the house of blacks in past as elder brother to Sirius Black.The legacy of Harry Potter as the greatest sorcerer ever as he takes the mantle of Gray Lord and establishes might of magic on the whole world.
1. Prologue

**A HARRY POTTER FICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All its rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N:** This is the story of a Harry Potter who looks to make his legacy upon the wizarding community as a son of house of blacks. Some irrelevant terms  
about magic may be derived through Merlin BBC series.

**THE MASTER OF DEATH**

**CHAPTER 1 – PROLOGUE: HOW IT ALL BEGAN**

It was like he was in a dreamless sleep, his soul being carried in a wisp of smoke. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself lying on a table on a pristine King's Cross station with memories not his own flowing through his mind. As he was adjusting to the memories of Tom Riddle till that Halloween night of 1981, he saw a hooded figure near him. As he looked at where the figure would contain his eyes, long forgotten memories of his previous lives as SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, IGNOTUS PEVERELL and COUNT DRACULA came to his mind." The veil from astral plane has been lifted master", came from the figure.

He saw himself as Salazar, teaching at Hogwarts and the murder and torture of his wife by muggles. He experienced the rage as he slaughtered that entire village for the crimes of a muggle. His views about teaching magic to the muggleborns began changing; he was labeled a dark lord by Gryffindor and the mind of his friend Rowena poisoned .He was banished from the castle, his own family manor by the other founders. He began preaching that magic should be hidden i.e. only taught to magical families or those who chose magic over their muggle families.

His reputation as parselmouth was tarnished and was labeled a dark art. The teachings of his that he learnt though his travels, all were classified illegal. The arts requiring sacrifices to the three goddesses of old religion were labeled dark. His works were destroyed and his rage grew, his ex-pupils of Slytherin house were being labeled evil due to being taught by him. In the end, his only salvation was the Chamber of Secrets where he left his basilisk to guard his home if ever attacked by mudbloods or filthy muggles.

As Ignotus, he saw himself and his brothers fleeing from the killings of muggles and the mudblood families who claimed the sorcerers to be offspring of Satan. They met with death after they were burned at pyre with another chance at life offered. He and his brothers were gifted with the hallows after they won their bet upon the feat of a great magic in the afterlife, necromantic ritual of old religion.  
He and his brothers were promised that only one of them if they ever conquered all the hallows in their future lives, they would forever gain magics of these relics and considered the master of death.

In his life as Dracula, he saw the state of magical beings lesser than ever. Killings of magical races were more than ever before. He gained the power to be a greater vampire after saving live of an ancient vampire. He used his newfound powers to slaughter those who opposed the magic users and to further his clans.

When he awoke with all the knowledge and power, he asked death as its master how to avenge his previous lives. Now he was able to see the manipulations of Dumbledore, Weasley's jealousy was ever more clear to him as well as those moments when Granger got agitated if he was able to do anything better than her. Why Lupin never visited him nor even contacted him before his third year? The veil of compulsions placed on him when his parents were murdered was lifted and the times when he was tested as a weapon to fulfill the prophecy were clearer. How Dumbledore knew everything about him through his machinations and reports of his ex-friends became known to him.

Death reported that as its master he could either go back to his body with his memories of previous lives along with of Voldemort with him or he could be reborn with all memories in his mind at any time in past to any of his chosen parents.  
As master of death, he was not immortal but the memories and experiences of his previous lives will forever be available to him.  
He decided to be born as an elder brother to Sirius Black in year 1951 to further the agenda of dark creatures, establish equality among magicals by eradicating the muggles using their own sciences to spread magical epidemics throughout the world at once.

SAINT MUNGOS: JULY 31st 1951

It was an unexpected surprise for Orion Black as they had been trying for a baby forever but were failing. After his wife Walburga had been in labor for a few hours, he became agitated but suddenly cries of a child were heard. A mediwitch came outside the unit and informed him of being a boy being born. He saw his wife lying tiredly alongside a bundle containing his son. As he saw him, his heart started beating loudly not due to fear but excitement as he saw his son's hair which was as black as the darkest of nights and eyes a pure emerald began changing to snow white then to red, to violet. He saw his son's expression mirroring his own as a metamorphagus was once again born into the family after three centuries. His wife's expression also mirrored as he took hold of his son and unexpectedly breaking the traditional star names of his family called him "HADRIAN SALAZAR IGNOTUS BLACK."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fiction as a writer but I have been reading them for about 2 years. Please review and leave comments on how to improve it.**

**Updates will be irregular but at least once a fortnight. This was only a prologue so it was a bit short but next chapters will be longer. Some days updates may also be more than once. **


	2. The Early Years

**A HARRY POTTER FICTION**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All its rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N:** This is the story of a Harry Potter who looks to make his legacy upon the wizarding community as a son of house of blacks. Some irrelevant terms  
about magic may be derived through Merlin BBC series.

**THE MASTER OF DEATH**

**CHAPTER 1 – The Early years **

Hadrian Black has always been a curious child. As long as he could remember, he could know  
and remember things never taught to him. As a small child he was not able to relate those  
instances to the memories of his previous lives. But as he grew a little he was he was able to at  
least grasp that only he was born with such talents such that there some incidents in his  
life that were synonym to it.

It was Yule of 1954; he was 0f 3 and a half years old when his all immediate family members were gathered in Grimmauld Place for the celebrations. His parents, uncle Cygnus and aunt Druella (nee Rosier). Grandparents Arcturus and Melania Black (nee McMillan), great aunt Cassiopeia and uncle Pollux & Aunt Irma Black (nee Crabbe).

His grandfather was in possession of a cane containing enchanted snakehead. When he saw it,  
some memories of his life as Salazar came to his mind that he began speaking in parseltongue  
which had the added effect of every charmed snakelike pieces hissing to talk with him for the whole day.

When his official education in the tradition of wizards and some languages begun, his aunt Cassiopeia was shocked when he had the grasp of all of it in only 2 or three sessions. His Latin was such  
fluent that he could have full conversations in it which was now regarded a dead language.  
Now it looked like he was also suspected a precog with the power to also look into the past  
along with the future.  
This cemented the belief of his great talents among the Blacks being a metamorph, parselmouth  
as well as a seer.

When he saw magic being performed in front of him either by house elves or family members,  
he tried to replicate those wandlessly succeeding in small animations, levitations and high control over any animals which led to his tutoring in the art of Occlumency and Legilimency.

At the ripe age of 9 he somewhat mastered the mind arts which led to his discovery about his previous  
lives during his meditations.

In all of his previous lives, he had most contact with muggles as Harry Potter which was surprisingly  
very less.  
In these times there were whispers of a rising dark lord who was recruiting for the cause of pureblood  
superiority among the noble wizarding families of England.  
During a family gathering Harry claimed to have a vision about a half blood bastard son of a muggle  
and a squib descended from House Gaunt, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. He exposed the truth about Voldemort which led to the house of Blacks staying away from the maneuverings of a tyrant  
in the words of his mother.

With the birth of Sirius and Regulus within the span of a year there was once again a lively atmosphere in their home which has diminished somewhat as he was nearing the age when he  
would be starting his magical education.

**BELLA AND HARRY:**

Due to being only a few months apart they were very close to each other even more after  
the exposure about the bastard lord as Bellatrix started to call Voldemort.  
Initially her mother had been very vocal in the support of this pureblood supremacy movt.  
until Riddle was exposed by Harry.  
Thus Bella said that he saved her from following the views of a tyrant. After that she proclaimed  
to him on her birthday gathering that only he deserved to be leading such movements  
which led to him explaining about killings of magical races that decreased the magical potency  
without adequate magical saturation through ley lines on earth.

He even told her the truth about himself using a ritual of old religion he practiced as Salazar that prevented her from telling anyone about it as well saving her from truth potions and Legilimency that  
may be used for discovering about it.  
This cemented their eternal kinship for this life.

**KNOW THY ENEMY**

Hadrian Black had been bored for some days as he had concluded his magical educations to  
be done before Hogwarts two years early [at least in the eyes of his family].

To elevate this he asked his father's about muggles and their advancements to protect themselves in a dire situation.  
Orion Black was a sensible man who knew that they could not defeat muggles in an open warfare due to their sheer numbers. He himself did business with them but held no love for them. He also knew that they were in danger due to the increasing number of mudbloods due to endangerment to their  
Statue of Secrecy.

On such concerns being also shared by his heir, he decided to secretly teach him everything about them. Thus began the muggle education of Harry which was carried for 2 years till he went to Hogwarts through private tutoring from Oxford Professors. Using imperious curse on them with the help of his father, he finished his education in record time in every possible field using the powerful  
sensory mind and reflexes of his life as Count Dracula.

**{{{{{{{0}}}}}}**

It had been a great birthday for Hadrian Black. Yesterday he had a great celebration which  
had included his family, friends of his family associates; Lestranges, Greengrasses, Potters, some Wizengamot members etc. where he had the part to be a normal 11 year old child.  
He had received many a gifts but his favorite was the invisibility cloak given to him by his father.  
But today was the day when he was going to get his wand. He had been feeling naked without it  
for many years but it was to be remedied today.  
"Will I once again get the holly wand or some other?" He wondered.  
His wonderings were left short when he was called to the dining hall by his mother through the family elf KREACHER.

He had some letters addressed to him lying on the table. They were acceptance letters to Hogwarts,  
Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Being decided upon Hogwarts he opened his Hogwarts letter.

**_Mr. H. Black_**

**_The biggest heir Bedroom_**

**_12 Grimmauld Place_**

**_London._**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Black, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as directions to where you can buy them._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Horace Slughorn_

_Deputy Headmaster _

_(POTIONS MASTER)_

He pulled out the second parchment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Ad Albert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

The third parchment was a map to a place called Diagon Alley near Charring Cross. It also had a list of shops in the alley and those suggested to the students were marked in red.

It was decided that he would be buying his equipments with his father after lunch.

His father Orion Black apparated him to the entrance of Leaky Cauldron on the muggle side to get its first appearance.  
When he entered it, he saw that it was same as in his future as Harry Potter. Same hovel sized dusty pub with lingering smells of hurriedly crossed it and went to its backside  
with a wall closing it.

Orion asked his son to remember the pattern to tap the brisks as three up and two across. Harry stood still as the bricks wiggled and a small hole appeared in them and grew larger and larger until there was an archway formed in the wall." Welcome to Diagon Alley".  
It was the first time he had entered through this entrance in this life.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium —

Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Hadrian's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Cleansweep — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment,potion bottles, globes of the moon…

And finally they reached a snowy white building made of marble with big letters on the top spelled GRINGOTTS. He quickly climbed up the stairs and arrived at a set of bronze doors being guarded by a ferocious being, dressed in full armor and holding a spear. The letter hadn't said they were any creatures here.

Seeing them, the creature bowed and ushered him inside. They arrived at a set of silver doors with words engraved upon them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

As he finished reading it, he felt surprised to find some kind of a weight trying to leach on to him as he had not recognised such in his lives as Harry Potter or Tom Riddle and pushed back. There were two goblins guarding the door and they looked at each other surprised. They knew only a very powerful wizard can withstand their compulsion and were surprised to see an 11 year old doing so.

They joined a queue of wizards to get their money. They were ushered by a goblin to the carts. They reached the family vault where he was keyed by his father using blood into them." You are the first ever Black keyed into them before your our house to greatness."

They reached the upper level and got out of the bank. His father ushared him towards Ollivanders.

_Ollivander: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C._

"Hello!"

That's when he sensed he was being observed. He didn't know how, but he knew where the person was hiding and turned to face, what looked like an empty corner. But soon, an old man with silver moon eyes faded in looking curious. "Curious… How did you sense me Mr. …..?"

Harry shrugged. "Just a feeling I had…? Black, Hadrian Black."  
"Orion Black, 12 and a quarter inches; yew and dradon heartstring. Good for duelling."  
Of course Mr. Ollivander.  
"Good… good… Now we must find your wand ."Soon Harry was trying wand after wand with no luck. At last Ollivander smiled to himself. "A tricky customer I see… No matter… I will find a wand for you."  
I wonder – yes why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"  
When he took it,it was better suited than others but not perfect.  
At last he mumbled something to himself and took out a wand out of the back of his shop.  
You have been the trickiest customer of my life so I am even considering you trying this wand.

When he took it multicoloured sparks shot out of his wand, his hair and eyes started cycling through a myraid of colors.  
This wand was created by my father for an epitome of gray wizard Mr. Black. One who does  
whatever he deems necessary to achieve his goals with least amount of bloodshed.  
"Ah yes…12 and a half inches blended wood of holly, yew and walnut. Phoenix feather coated with venom of an egyptian viper, countered by the tears of an other phoenix."  
We can expect great things from you , terrible or not….

After getting his wand he obtained specialised hogwarts robes for Nobles through Twilfit and Tattings while his father obtained his other purchases leaving books for last.  
After getting his prescribed books while obtaining some books on spell creations and wards,  
they departed home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Next chapter will be from Hogwarts express. Pleaseeeeeeeee review…..**

**For metrothunder3- I used only he in place of harry because he was living all his memories from previous lives so it would be difficult to call him harry, salazar or dracula.**


End file.
